


Short Stories

by Kuroshitdrabbles



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Body Worship, Breast Worship, Cock Worship, Collars, Crossdressing, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Edgeplay, Face-Sitting, Food Sex, Fucking Machines, Gags, Hair-pulling, Hate Sex, Hotdogging, Humiliation, Loss of Virginity, Masochism, Massage, Master/Pet, Mirror Sex, Multi, Overstimulation, Public Sex, Sadism, Size Difference, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Tickling, Titfucking, Vibrators, Wall Sex, ass worship, smiles and laughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-07-20 20:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16144880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroshitdrabbles/pseuds/Kuroshitdrabbles
Summary: Some short smut oneshots (originally posted for kinktober 2018)





	1. Ass Worship

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, man. This is gonna be so crazy and fun. Let me know what chapter/kink you're looking forward to the most! Feedback is always appreciated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've missed writing Claudois :')

"Look so good, babyboy."

Claude stood behind him, hugging his waist, nose in his hair. Alois pushed him away and continued to get ready. They weren't going anywhere or anything, Alois just liked to look good. And _god_ , he did. Drove Claude crazy, made him thank his lucky stars that he got a boyfriend as cute and sweet as Alois Trancy.

"Stay down, boy."

Claude chucked

"Yes, master."

Alois' nose scrunched up

"That didn't sound right coming from you."

The noiret rolled his eyes and walked out of the bathroom, Alois would probably spend another hour in there anyway. Since he was gonna take so long, why not beat off, right? He decided to go to their bedroom rather than the couch, it would be more cleanup but more comfortable. Once he laid down he pulled up some pictures of Alois. The blond was absolutely _filthy_. He sent pictures at the worst times on purpose, just to fuck with Claude. And that boy could be a fucking model, if he wanted to be. He could be the most famous pornstar on this Earth. His ass was so fucking thick, Claude wanted to bite it every time he had a chance to see the jiggly mass, squeeze it and feel it squish out from the spaces in his fingers. He spat in his own hand, grabbing his stiff cock. That's something else Claude loved about Alois' ass, how well he could take cock. Like a little champion, he was. The blond loved it, too. He was _obscene_ when he sucked dick, lips smacking and tongue working skillfully. Sometimes Claude could swear that his soul was leaving his body. The noiret thrusted up into his fist at the thought of his boyfriend sucking his dick, groaning a tad too loud. Alois just drove him absolutely wild, made him want to fuck him like an untamed animal.

"Claude, are you-"

Alois took in the scene before him.

" _Honestly_ , Claude. Can't you wait just a few minutes?"

The blond walked to the edge of the bed, then his big, _stupid_ , strong boyfriend grabbed his arm and pinned him chest down to the mattress.

" _Mmm_ , y-y'know I woulda done this _myself_ , yeah?"

Claude winded his hand back and slammed it down onto Alois' ass, already turning a cute shade of pink. The blond arched his back further, silently asking for more.

"You want it, baby?"

"Nnn, _yes_."

Claude took that as permission to turn that boy's butt a gorgeous shade of red, maybe purple if he was _really_ into it. The noiret thought back to the time he spanked Alois until he came, nothing on his dick, nothing inside him, just came from being spanked.

"You're fucking _sick_ , y'know that, Alois?"

The blond cried into the sheets and nodded, too blissed out to speak.

"Y'want me to fuck you like this?"

Alois grinded against Claude's clothed dick, not even _trying_ to deny how badly he wanted it. The noiret didn't mind, though. He thought Alois was perfect. He pulled his boxers down, dick thumping against his stomach once it was freed. He grabbed Alois' ass, the blonde moaning ridiculously loud beneath him.

"You good to go?"

He hummed a ' _mhm_ ' and Claude lined himself up, sinking the tip in and slowly pushing the rest inside, inch by inch. He was, bluntly, _huge_. So thick that Alois could hardly fit it in his hand, had a hard time getting his mouth around it. But he still took it, nonetheless. And for that, Claude was endlessly impressed. The blond was so eager to fuck, the first time they has sex he was so thoroughly satisfied. Nobody had done it like Alois. Claude stared hard at where he and Alois were connected, slow, deep thrusts so he could watch his ass bounce. His skin was so pale, it was easy to watch it turn more and more red the faster he got. He picked up the pace a little, hearing Alois pant and whine, but most of all, moan. He was so _loud_ , they had to move out of their apartment because neighbors kept complaining. But hey, typical boys. They couldn't keep their hands off for a _day_. Claude leaned over, groaning into Alois' ear.

"Y'like that? _Huh_? _Say it_ , baby. Tell me I'm doing my job right."

The blonds fingers clutched the sheets.

"Y- _yes, Claude_. C-c'mon, m'not a _doll_."

The noiret straightened his back and started going to _fucking town_ on him, hips _slamming_ against his plump ass with every thrust. It was a sight for sore eyes. He could watch this forever, sometimes he took videos and watched them later with Alois, who would always give him tips for better angles while watching. Claude shifted his hips some, pressing dead onto his boyfriends gspot.

"H- _hah! More, more, more_!"

So demanding, the little thing. The raven haired man complied and gripped his hip, _really_ driving into him now. Alois panted and cried, feeding into Claude's animalistic tendencies. Sometimes, if he was really feeling it, he'd eat Alois out while growling against him, like a _wolf_ or something, like he would devour Alois without a second thought, like a big messy dinner. It was _certainly_ something Alois was into. Then again, Alois was a kinky bitch. He loved his boyfriend, he loved sex, he loved sex with his boyfriend. Simple as that, nothing else. But of course, all good things had to come to an end.

"Unf, _Alois_ , babyboy. Fuck, _yeah_. Love how you're, _ugh_ , how you're squeezing me, _mmm_."

His mouth had gone slack, pleasure taking over his whole body.

" _Nnn_."

Was all he could get out, Claude growled beside his ear, nipping the lobe.

"Y-y'know you can cum whenever you, _God_ , whenever you _want_."

Alois _sobbed_ when Claude sunk his teeth into his shoulder, cried harder when his dick spurted in that _exact_ moment. Cum getting all over their blanket. The raven haired man wasn't far after him, cumming inside his boyfriend like a fiend. He gave a few weak thrusts then collapsed against the sheets, pulling Alois close, petting his hair and kissing all over his face.

"You alright, baby?"

Alois nodded, eyes hooded with satisfaction and sleepiness. Claude ran a thumb under his eye.

" _Gorgeous_ , y'know that? Ice blue, so pretty on you. You drive me crazy."

The blond smiled and buried his face in Claude's neck.

"Thank you, Claude."

The noiret pulled back and kissed Alois, who kissed back but with not as much strength as his boyfriend.

"I love you so much, Alois."

"I love you, too."

Sure, these moments were sappy and gross, but they were exactly what they both needed after an intense session. They wouldn't give up their stupid, sappy moments for anything. That was enough.


	2. Ass Worship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so tired of everyone sleeping on Lizzie/Paula.

Lizzie was so petite. No matter what she ate she was always so tiny. And if one person knew that the best, it was Paula. Paula had been with Lizzie through everything, well, if everything could be summed up into four years. Four wonderful years with Lizzie, the best girlfriend she could ever ask for. Sometimes Paula would make her huge meals, be sure that Lizzie ate all she could (which was a _lot_ ), and still, her metabolism made her so so tiny. Paula couldn't relate. Her body type would be labeled as chubby, thick thighs and stomach, squishy arms, bust was irritatingly too big.

"I like it."

Lizzie would always say.

"Just means I have an extra squishy pillow."

She always knew what to say. Paula loved Lizzie so much, almost too much, if Lizzie wasn't such an attention bug. The blonde could be so irritating sometimes. Screaming in that high pitch whenever something isn't cute enough, crying if her eyeliner smudged, angrily throwing things if something didn't go her way. Paula knew how to keep her in line, if need be. A stern " _enough, Lizzie_ " would usually do it. If not? No sex for a week. She's done it before, making Lizzie so fucking whiny and _needy_ , she never dared to get to that point again.

"Lizzie, move your arm some. You're jabbing me with your elbow."

She groaned and moved. Her girlfriend really _was_ the most comfortable "thing" to sleep on, like a cloud of love. Paula hooked her arm around Lizzie's waist, hugging her closer.

"Paula."

Lizzie whined, dragging out the 'a'.

"Yes, Lizzie?"

The blonde huffed.

"I'm _bored_."

Paula sighed and pulled up Lizzie's favorite app.

"Here, play your cat game."

The little blonde smiled and started tapping away, being so spoiled that Paula actually _held_ the phone while Lizzie played. Their relationship was borderline _ridiculous_. Lizzie was treated like a princess, Paula like her loyal servant. Of course, Lizzie didn't think of her like that. She loved Paula to the ends of Earth.

"I took all their pictures, again."

Paula stroked her golden hair, gave her a kiss on the forehead too.

"I'm bored, Paula."

"So I've heard."

"Fix me."

Paula laughed

"Nothing needs to be fixed about you, Liz."

"I'm still bored."

The brunette gave Lizzie a pat on the head

"Sit on my face, then."

The blonde perked her head up.

"Wait, _really_?"

"Yeah, c'mon."

She moved Lizzie so she was sitting up, pulled her so that she was closer to her face, shoving her skirt up. At this point in their relationship, Lizzie was pretty much always ready to go. Paula knew what she liked, knew how to make her writhe, knew how to treat her. Lizzie was, for lack of a better term, a pillow princess. She just accepted whatever she was given, always appreciative of Paula. She whined when the brunette dragged her tongue over her clit, the sensitive nub making Lizzie jolt and grab her hair. She never pulled, just placed them there.

"How are you so fucking skinny, Liz?"

Another long stripe.

"I keep feeding you, and you weigh nothing."

Lizzie moaned deep in her throat.

"Th-that's not t- _true_..."

She stuttered, tilting her head back and looking at the ceiling. Paula laughed, the vibrations making Lizzie clamp her thighs around her girlfriends head.

"I've always been good at eating."

Lizzie laughed so hard that she doubled over for a moment.

"Didn't your parents teach you any manners? Don't speak with a full mouth."

The blonde plopped herself back down, Paula eagerly getting back to work. The way Lizzie moaned and whined was absolutely worth all of it, she wouldn't trade it for the world. She'd do it forever if she could, just eat Lizzie out until she couldn't stand it anymore. Out of all the foods in the world, Lizzie was Paula's favorite meal. The blonde was shaking on top of her, body jittering with pure ecstasy.

"I-it's _really_ good, Paula."

The brunette responded by eating faster, letting Lizzie grab her hair just a _little_ harder. Paula thought that her girlfriend deserved so so much, that she really _was_ a princess or something, like her own angel. _There_ was the right word, _angel_. The blonde whined again, toes curled a little.

" _Hnn, Paula_. Y-you're so _kind_."

" _Mmm_ , and you're the sweetest."

Lizzie smiled fondly. Paula stopped for a moment to leave kisses on the inside of her pale thighs, also leaving some hickies and bite marks. The blonde always liked seeing the marks on her, saying the purple color was cute. Paula didn't buy that, she thought Lizzie had a thing for it, being claimed by a woman who truly did _love_ her, a woman who wouldn't leave her for petty things, a woman who didn't make her feel like an _annoyance_. No, Paula gave Lizzie her whole heart, and Lizzie gave Paula hers. There was nobody in the world that could love Lizzie the same, in their opinions. They loved each other and only each other, and that was enough for them both. Without a warning, Paula dragged her tongue from Lizzie's entrance all the way up to her clit again, the blonde almost _cried_ with how good it felt. She started rocking herself onto Paula's tongue, impatient, _greedy_. Lucky for the blonde, her girlfriend was _more_ than willing to comply. Lizzie was always _loud_ when she came. The surge of wettness came to Paula's mouth before she registered what had happened. In fact, she didn't register it at all. Lizzie had to grab the brunettes hands and pull away, sinking back down to drape her little body over her girlfriends, panting harshly and giving tiny kisses to her collarbone. Paula grabbed the blonds hand, kissed every knuckle until she interlaced their fingers.

"Still bored?"

Lizzie laughed for a moment, leaning her face up to kiss the underside of Paula's chin.

"No, no way."

The blonde laid down, breath evening out on Paula's chest. The brunette was content with just letting her girlfriend sleep, ready to slip into slumber as well until-

"Give me like five minutes, I'll return the favor."


	3. Edge Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love these boys sm❤

Ciel was such a love bug. He'd stick his little face into Sebastian's neck at any given moment, sit in his lap like he had never heard of a chair. He would do _anything_ for Sebastian's affection, even though he didn't really have to do anything. Sebastian was always happy to give him the most love he's ever gotten.

"Hey, Bastian?"

Sebastian looked at his little love in his lap, blue eye wide and pupil dilated to the max.

"Yes, sweet boy?"

Ciel hid his face into Sebastian's neck, like he was shy to say it.

"M'love you."

The noiret pulled Ciel's face away, kissed his forehead, then his lips.

"You love _me_? _Me_? Like as in Sebastian Michaelis?"

The slate haired boy giggled, he was so fucking cute, almost too cute. Actually, scratch that. He _was_ too cute.

"Uh-huh! Love you."

Sebastian kissed every individual freckle on his face. 

"I love you too, babyboy. Gimme a kiss?"

He said it like it was a question. Of course Ciel would accept, kissing his face for a tad too long, but that was okay. Having his boy around him was always nice, in any way, shape, or form. Ciel was his own personal slice of heaven.

"You're a good boy."

"Y'think so?"

Sebastian laughed

"Are you kidding? You're the best boy in the whole world. I'm gonna keep you _forever_ , y'know that? Gonna marry you and make sure everyone knows you're mine. My boy, that's it."

Ciel smiled so wide, placed kisses on his boyfriends collarbone, nuzzled his neck, kissed right below Sebastian's ear. There was nowhere he wouldn't kiss him. He wanted Sebastian to feel equally as good as Sebastian made him feel. The blunet was tempted to say it again, say ' _I love you_ ' over and over until his voice gave out. He loved him _that_ much. Sebastian grabbed Ciel's little face in his big hand, kissed him a little too rough. His little boyfriend threw his arms around Sebastian's neck, already so ready to let Sebastian do whatever he wanted.

"On your knees, baby."

The noiret panted into his mouth. Ciel nodded eagerly, letting his boyfriend suck a few messy hickies onto his neck. He slowly sunk to his knees, mouthing at Sebastian's half hard dick through his pants.

"Baby, _baby_. Calm down."

Ciel whined and nuzzled it, moving upwards slightly to bite his hip. Sebastian pushed him back far enough so he could take his dick out of his pants.

"Before we start..."

Sebastian pondered something. Did he just want his dick sucked or did he want his boy to ride him? Being buried in that tight, wet, heat, get them both off in 5 minutes if he really wanted to. _Dammit_.

"Get it wet for me, baby. You're gonna ride me."

Ciel nodded and gulped him down, making Sebastian shudder. He wasn't always good at deep throating, Sebastian had to teach him. Had to tell him to breathe through his nose, tell him that it was okay to take breaks, tell him it was okay to gag. All that encouragement made Ciel want to learn even more, and _God_ , he did. Sebastian struggled to speak

"I-I wanna try something on you, is that okay?"

Ciel hummed around him, the noiret had to pull him away.

"G-good boy. C'mere."

The blunet scrambled into his lap, eagerly pulling his underwear and skirt down.

" _Jesus_ , babyboy. Eager?"

Ciel held himself above Sebastian's dick

"Wanna make you feel good."

Sebastian kissed him and placed a hand on his hip.

"Tell me when you're close, kay?"

He didn't wait for him to answer before he pushed him down onto the thick mass that was his dick. He let Ciel stay down for a moment so he could get used to it, but it never took long. Sebastian groaned when Ciel started moving, rising and falling over and over. The slate haired boy's face was so cute while he was getting fucked, little nose and cheeks turning red, tears welling up in his eyes. Sebastian kissed him, grabbing both sides of his hips and moving Ciel himself.

"H-hah, g-gonna _cum_ , 'Bastian."

And just like that, Sebastian stopped. Held him still on his dick.

"B- _Bastian_! W-what are y-"

Sebastian kissed him again

"I heard this makes you cum like, _ten_ times harder."

He mumbled, breath hitching when Ciel tightened slightly.

"You good?"

The boy nodded. Sebastian started moving him again. His orgasm started coming to him faster, heat _boiling_ in his lower abdomen. His nails curled into his big boyfriends back, raking down slightly. Crescent moons shown on Sebastian's shoulders. He grunted into Ciel's ear, which in turn made a shot of precum come out of Ciel's angry red dick.

" _Hnn, hnn, please_!"

Sebastian hushed him and held him still again. Tears fell down his cheeks, he was so needy, wanted to cum so fucking badly, but he wanted to please his raven haired boyfriend even more.

"You're being so good, hmm?"

Ciel sloppily kissed Sebastian's mouth, tongue lazy and eager. The noiret kissed back with a lot more skill, grabbing a handful of slate hair. Ciel moved his hips in slow circles, not wanting to give up _all_ the stimulation.  Sebastian didn't stop him, either, which showed him that it was okay. The noiret was pretty close to cumming himself, so holding back was becoming a lot more difficult. He pulled Ciel to his chest, lying back, started fucking up into him. It was so disturbing every time Sebastian fucked him like this, he was really nailing his prostate, he moaned so loud, some people would probably think Sebastian was _hurting_ him.

"Gonna _cum_ , Sebastian. Let me cum, let me-"

He drew in one sharp breath and came all over Sebastian's chest. It was so intense, he blacked out for a solid 30 seconds. When he came back to his senses, he noted that Sebastian had came inside him. He liked the way his boyfriend pet his hair, made him calmer.

"So, what do you think? Try again?"

" _Yes_."

He fell asleep on Sebastian's chest five minutes later. Such a love bug.


	4. Mirror Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to Terra_Claiborne for giving me this idea❤

"Ronald, this doesn't seem exactly sexy."

The playful blond pulled him closer to the edge of the bed, the mirror stood in front of them.

"Your idea of sexy is missionary sex _every. time_. Get on top of me and speak French or something."

William sighed. Ronald was so vulgar, so open. Sometimes he didn't know why the blond would date someone like _him_. The noiret wasn't exactly upset with the way Ronald got onto his hands and knees without prompting, ass raised into the air. William grabbed a handful and bent over his husband, groaning into his ear

" _Épais._ "

Ronald moaned, although he had no idea what William was saying. He just thought the accent was sexy. He rocked himself against William's dick. Clothing had been shed awhile beforehand, the blond was _really_ pushing it. Penetration was really just a heartbeat away, but William decided to draw it out more.

" _Ralentissez_ , baby."

William kissed his husbands neck, biting softly like he knew the blond liked.

"Oh my _God_ , Will."

He cried quietly, shuddering slightly in the stronger mans arms.

"Fuck me."

He requested, dick twitching hard while watching the raven haired man's mouth turn into a smile.

"La langue."

He teased, forgetting that he was still speaking French. He had _also_ forgot that they were in front of a mirror. He lifted his head to see his husbands eyes lock with his own through the reflection.

"You really like this, hmm?"

Will asked, sliding one finger inside Ronald easily. The blond cried out beneath him.

"Y- _yes_ , William."

He was visibly shaking now, as the noiret pressed his gspot with ease.

"Mmm, _Bien_."

His husband was practically sobbing at this point, seeing stars when William fit a second finger inside.

"Please, _please_."

He begged, watching and hearing his husband chuckle.

"You're sure?"

He asked, petting Ronald's hair with one hand, grabbing his ass with the other.

"Yes, oui, _whatever_. Put it in me, Will."

The noiret gave a firm smack to the blonds ass before sinking his dick into the tightest heat he had ever known.

"O-oh my _God_ , Will. Mmm, _harder_ , please."

William smirked and picked up the pace, grabbed a handful of blond hair and pulled harshly too, watching his husbands reaction in the mirror. The blond cried out, cock turning an angry red. He wanted to cum so badly already, but he knew William wouldn't let him just yet. If he ever got the raven haired man to play along with his kinks it always came back to bite him in the ass. The mirror let William see the column of Ronald's throat, he desperately wanted to bite it but he was a little preoccupied. He let go of Ronald's hair and looked down to where his dick was ramming in and out of his husband, a sight he thought he'd never get tired of.

"I taught you the word, _say it_."

With those words William tugged on his husbands hair again.

"M- _Monsieur_."

The noiret chuckled against Ronald's neck, biting harshly. William had a _big_ thing for being called sir, French or English. He didn't have a prefrence, but he figured that his husband would like it in French. They met because of that, because William accidentally spoke French in a bar and Ronald dragged him into the bathroom, sucking his dick on the dirty floor.

"You like looking at me like this, Bébé garçon?"

Ronald moaned and nodded, hands clutching the sheets, knuckles white. William pressed Ronald's prostate with every thrust, the blond tightening slowly but oh so surely. The noiret was going crazy, his husband usually did that to him. Usually made his otherwise calm exterior crack, his usually unfeeling personality tainted by all the love he felt for the blond.

" _je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime_."

Ronald knew that one.

" _Mmm_ , l-love you _so much_."

William let up for just a moment to plant a kiss on the blonds cheek.

"Go faster, Will. I won't break."

The raven haired man laughed and sped up once more, wanting to satisfy his husbands needs and soon, as he was getting pretty close himself. Only Ronald could make him lose his composure like this, everyone else just kind of annoyed him.

"You're _parfait_."

He meant it, he thought that Ronald was _everything_. He _was_ everything to him, he wasn't sure what he'd do without his blond boy by his side, in his lap, on his back. Anywhere, just as long as they were together. That's all William cared about in the end, he just wanted his boy. Till the end of time, he'd always want the boy of his dreams with him, because Ronald was the only person he could _stand_. America was nastier than he had expected, and the only good thing to come out of moving was his marriage. He wouldn't change any of it for the world.

"je t'aime."

He repeated, voice gruff due to his focus being elsewhere. The blond laughed slightly, more of a mix of a laugh and a moan.

"I-I love you, too."

William sucked a hickey into Ronald's  pale neck, the purple being a nice contrast. Plus the idea of marking, claiming his husband, brought out something animalistic in the noiret. He watched his husband's reflection as he sped up even more, to Ronald's surprise. The look on the blonds face was good, yeah, but William loved his _noises_ the most. The whines, moans, and cries, all of it. It was the most erotic thing to William, he always had a hard time holding back when Ronald made any noise at all.

" _Monsieur, monsieur, monsieur_!"

Will grabbed his throat and watched as Ronald came with a strangled cry. His ass clamped down, William could only give a few more weak thrusts before spilling inside his husband.

" _Mon amour_."

He grunted as he filled the blond. They moved so they could lay on the pillows, but as always Ronald decided to lay on Williams chest instead. The stronger man pet Ronald's hair.

"Bon garçon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations : 
> 
> Épais - thick  
> Ralentissez - slow down  
> La langue - Language  
> Bien - good  
> Monsieur - sir  
> Bébé garçon - baby boy  
> je t'aime - I love you  
> parfait - perfect  
> Bon garçon - good boy


	5. Sadism/Masochism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alois is a masochist! It's canon!!!

Alois' nose bled when ge was shoved against the wall, clothing ripped off with no gentleness whatsoever. He loved the taste of iron in his mouth, loved how he was treated like an object.

"Uhhh, _fuck_. S- _sir_."

Claude pulled his hair back and shoved his face back into the wall.

"Speak when you're _fucking_ spoken to ."

The blond nodded and moaned against the cold wall, _any_ attention from Claude was acceptable. Plus, all the pain was the only way he could get off nowadays. Claude eased him into it, starting with spanking and hair pulling, then going _rougher_ and _rougher_. It was amazing for both of them. Sometimes the blond didn't want to think, didn't want to be in his own head, didn't want to make his own decisions, and that's what Claude was there for. _He_ took things over, _he_ grabbed the control and ran with it. Alois stifled a sob when the taller man spat onto his hole, shoving a couple fingers in, purposefully missing his prostate. He whined against the wall.

"You'll take what you get, got it?"

Alois nodded.

"Good."

He only got the two fingers, which was not in Alois' favor. He wanted three, maybe four stretching him out. Claude pulled his hand away and wedged his cock inside Alois, the boy shouting and squeezing his eyes shut. Claude was too big, too thick, two fingers wasn't enough. The noiret didn't care, Alois didn't care. The blond just wanted to be used, wanted Claude to fuck him hard and fill him up.

"You're just a _hole_ , y'know that?"

Alois raked his pretty nails against the floral wallpaper.

" _Speak_."

Claude growled, the little blond whining in return.

"Y- _yes s-si-sir_."

He hiccupped, the raven haired man biting _hard_ against his shoulders and neck.

"Just a fucking _toy_ , isn't that right? Can't think cause you're too _dumb_ so I have to play with you, huh?"

Alois sobbed, fat tears rolling down his cheeks.

" _Y-ye-yes sir_."

His little cock was rubbing against the wall, he let out tiny moans along with his cries, something Claude valued in the boy. The raven haired man pulled out and spun Alois around, slamming his back onto the wall that had seen _too much_. The blonds head tipped back from exhaustion, tears still falling down his reddened cheeks. Claude dipped his own head forward and bit the boys neck once more. Teeth marks were littered all over Alois' body, not that he even _slightly_ minded. Next was Claude's _favorite_ part, he lifted one hand and wrapped it around the blonds slender throat, Alois fighting back weakly. He had a safeword, if he _really_ wanted to stop then he could. The mans big hand started tightening slowly, the blonds vision going purple and hazy. Claude _loved_ how Alois didn't stop him, just let him do whatever he wanted without many restrictions.

"Not gonna let go till I cum, so you _better_ be good."

Alois struggled to draw in a breath and nodded. He knew Claude wouldn't _actually_ let him pass out without permission. That was the best part of their relationship, the _trust_ that they shared. Alois wouldn't let anyone else do this to him, he wasn't _genuinely_ afraid of the noiret. The opposite, really. Outside of sex, Claude treated him like a prince. And sometimes even _princes_ needed to be put in their place. Alois' vision was going black, his orgasm was nearing, his eyes closing. Claude let up on his grip and let Alois breathe a little more easily, the second he drew in that shaky breath his cock twitched. Since he was being choked, his cum didn't shoot out, like usual. It was more of a slow drizzle, he let out a hoarse cry and tears slipped down his face. Claude noticed that he had cum due to the way he tightened around him, which did _wonders_ for his dick.

"Didn't say that you could cum yet."

He growled.

"I-I'm so _sorry_ , sir."

He was breathing heavy, the raven haired man removed his hand from around his throat and instead raised it and slapped Alois across the face. He yelped but leaned into Claude's hand when he ran it over the blonds stinging cheek.

"H- _hah_ , Sir..."

Claude carried the boy to their bed, shoving him onto his hands and knees.

"Guess you're just gonna have to do it again."

He said nonchalantly, like it was dinner table talk. Alois shuddered beneath him, crying into a pillow and little cock twitching with an effort to get hard again. The _only_ times Claude would wrap a hand around Alois' dick is when he'd cum already. It was entertaining to watch him squirm, watch him cry and writhe. That's _exactly_ what Alois did. With a _lot_ of effort and straining, his dick was hard once again. The hazel eyed man let go of his boys cock and resumed fucking him into the mattress.  Alois was almost wheezing, panting so hard that his throat _burned_. Fat tears were absorbed into the mattress, Claude reared his hand back and slammed it back down onto Alois' ass over and over. It was almost- no, it _was_ overwhelming. But he loved it, he wanted Claude to do the thinking for him. And God, he was _amazing_ at it. Already, Alois was about to cum a second time, but it was easier to resist due to the constant amount of pain being influcted on him. Claude's thrusts were becoming sloppy.

" _Mmm_ , you can cum again."

Alois sobbed

" _Thank you, th-thank y- tha-ahh_!"

He couldn't speak when he came weakly onto the sheets. Claude stuttered behind him, filling him up. Alois' mind went blank. Completely pliant when Claude pushed him gently onto his back. His breathing started evening out, but he was still _gone_. The noiret cleaned him with a damp rag and laid beside him, wrapped him in a blanket and a hug, squeezing the blond to his chest. Claude pet his hair out of his eyes and kissed his forehead, his cheeks, his lips.

"You did _amazingly_ , baby."

And even though he was half asleep, Alois knew, and he appreciated it.


	6. Daddy/Cock Worship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/B/O chapter❤

"Baby?"

Sebastian called into the seemingly empty apartment. Ciel was so tiny, he could be anywhere. He was close to his next heat, Sebastian knew that. He had just gone out to get some food. ' _I want fries_ ' he cried. Sebastian got home and _nothing_. Not even a tiny ' _hi'_. He walked to their bedroom, Ciel whined from the closet.

"It's _really_ close, huh?"

Ciel nodded and clung to Sebastian's leg, nuzzling the taller man. He leaned down and pet the little omegas head, then helped him gather some nesting materials.

"Open up, okay?"

Ciel would've forgotten the fries if Sebastian hadn't started hand feeding them to him one by one.

"Think you can eat while I make you a nest?"

The omega shakily picked up the box and ate a fry to show Sebastian that he was okay.

"Good boy."

The alpha put all the blankets, pillows, stuffed animals on their bed. He put it all it a circle, resembling an actual bird nest. Ciel liked to joke that Sebastian was secretly a raven.

"C'mere, sweetest."

His rut was kicking in and he wanted to cuddle with his boy before they were lost to their instincts. Ciel crawled into the nest next to Sebastian, laying on top if him and  immediately nuzzling the alphas chest.

"You doin' okay?"

Ciel nodded, purring softly when Sebastian ran his fingers through his slate hair. The alpha _loved_ hearing his boy purr, he pulled Ciel up further and kissed all over his face. So many kisses, the omega could hardly contain his happiness.

"So _tiny_ , could keep you in my pocket. Is that what you want?"

"Nnn, _yes_ , daddy."

Sebastian started biting gently at Ciel's neck, his scent becoming much more pungent. The hard line of Sebastian's dick was pressing against the omegas leg. Ciel whined

"B- _Big_."

Sebastian chuckled against his neck, vibrations running all the way down Ciel's spine.

"Gotta be, gotta take care of you, yeah?"

"Uh-huh."

He sounded _dumb_. Like he couldn't think, and the truth of the matter was that he literally _couldn't_. His heat was minutes away, his vision was hazy and slick was beginning to trickle out of him constantly. He decided to remove his clothing before it got _too_ bad. Sebastian groaned and did the same, feeling Ciel shiver atop him. He let the tip of his _aching_ cock rub against Ciel's entrance, movement eased by the copious amount of slick. The omega whined with need.

" _Daddy, daddy, nnnnh_ -"

The alpha growled and let his claws prick at Ciel's already bitten mating gland.

"Sweet boy, do you want your alpha? Want your daddy?"

Ciel whined loudly, making Sebastian wince, but nonetheless the slate haired boy nodded.

" _Please_ daddy, _please please please"_

He begged, mind turning to mush and only being able to beg.

"Oh, poor omega, hmm? Need me to help you? Take care of you?"

Ciel mouthed at the alphas collarbone, babbling nonsense and whining quietly. Sebastian lifted his legs and grabbed Ciel's ass, _finally_ having mercy and pushing his cock into his boy. The alpha growled, the feeling of his boy so tight around him always made him feel a little out of control. Ciel cried out and scrabbled his nails against Sebastian's chest.

"D- _daddy_! Big- _hnnn, big_!"

Sebastian bit hard at Ciel's neck as he fucked up into him, making him so fucking _full_. The alpha turned them over so he was on top of the writhing omega, forcefully pistoning in and out of his boy.

"Mmm, y-you like that, baby? Like daddy's dick?"

" _Yes_ , daddy. S' _good_."

"Just _good_? Surely I can do better, then."

He grabbed the fat of Ciel's hip and started fucking him at a different angle in which he was pressing insistently against his prostate. He felt  so fucking good like this. Ciel mewled against the sheets, little dick angry and red, straining for release. Sebastian didn't let up on his hard pace, which only made Ciel all the more eager. He lifted his head to nudge his alpha

"Kiss?"

He asked with a small voice, Sebastian only chuckled and grabbed his boy's cheeks, forcing his tongue past his teeth, the boy whining into his daddy's mouth. Ciel raked his nails down Sebastian's back, red lines making themselves known. The alpha didn't mind, though, it stung but he was feeling _way_ more pleasure than pain at the moment. Sebastian pulled away from Ciel's mouth to bite down at his boys neck. He also took the time to nose at his scent gland, deeply inhaling and groaning at the smell. He _may_ have accidentally gotten himself scent drunk off Ciel. His thrusts were a lot more sloppy, now. Ciel whined and tried to push himself down into Sebastian's cock harder, only to be growled at and pinned down. Sebastian kept nosing at Ciel's scent gland, becoming more and more scent drunk, Ciel wasn't very happy with the action. Sebastian continuously growled quietly and kept breathing in his boy, thrusts stuttering and irregular. He bit down on Ciel's neck when he knotted him, cum filling the small omega. Ciel came at that, too, but he still wasn't happy that he wasn't fucked as hard as he would've liked.

"D- _daddy, nnn_."

Sebastian was falling asleep on top of him, pulled away from it when his boy spoke into his ear. He gave Ciel a goofy smile with half closed eyes.

"Good boy."

He slurred against Ciel's neck, kissing and nipping once again. The omega whined and grabbed at Sebastian's strong shoulders, not sure if he wanted to push him away or pull him closer. He went with the latter and hugged his alpha, allowing him to keep prodding and irritating his scent gland. He smiled a wide smile, so happy and so in love. When Sebastian started trailing slightly downwards with his love bites is when Ciel mewled with a renewed arousal. Sebastian nipped at his now hardened nipples, hardening while _still_ inside Ciel. The omega whined and wriggled underneath Sebastian.

" _Daddy, please_."


	7. Teasing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally gonna be a full length fic, but I figured that I'd be uninterested in writing it after kinktober. Heres a highschool Bard/Alois chapter.

Everyone loves Bard Hayes. Thinks he's sexy, every girl in school wanted a turn on his dick, only a few got that lucky. Rumors flew around the school saying that he had a God Dick. Everyone knew his face just by the mention of his name. Nobody really _liked_ Alois Trancy. He had friends who defended him, but everyone at school knew him as a slut, even though he had only had sex a few times. Issue was, one of his nudes got spread. He was fucking one of the basketball players and in the middle of it the asshole took a picture and posted it to his story, now all the jock assholes bothered him in the hallways with disgusting comments like _'Hey, baby. You want a turn on my cock?'_ The little blond just scoffed and walked away. Bard had a girlfriend. Her name was Paula, had long brown hair, _huge_ tits. Like no, _seriously_ , huge. Every guy on the football team was jealous, well every guy who wasn't dating someone. Claude had a girlfriend too, and as you could probably guess, she had huge boobs as well. Sebastian had himself a little pet named Ciel. Joker had a girlfriend too. But all the guys who didn't? They _fawned_ over Paula. Every girl in school wanted to be Paula just so they could find out what it's like to be with Bard. Alois Trancy was _incredibly_ jealous. It had been a good six months since he had sex and he was _itching_ for it, but he wanted _Bard_ specifically. 

"He's so hot, Lizzie."

He whined against the table.

"I don't know why you're obsessed with him when you could be obsessed with his girlfriend. Oh my _God_ , Alois. She's...so hot."

Alois looked at her and laughed

"You can have her, I just want her boyfriend."

Ciel sipped on a juice pouch.

"Bard? Yeah, he's on Sebastian's football team."

Alois spat out his food.

"A-and you haven't _told_ me that? Ciel!"

" _What_? It didn't seem that important."

He countered.

"W-well have you _talked_ to him?"

"Yeah."

"What's he _like_?"

"Nice enough, _definitely_ a classic jock asshole type, but that's right up your ally."

Alois huffed and rested his cheek against his hand, daydreaming openly.

"Is he gay?"

Lizzie looked at him like he was an idiot.

"What? For all we know Paula could be a beard."

" _Alois_!"

She shouted.

"No, he's straight. He only smacks guys asses when they're in the showers."

"Th-that's _gay_!"

He whined

"Stop _reaching_! Just drool over someone else, like Ciel's boyfriend."

Lizzie said, wanting to end the conversation.

" _Excuse_ me?"

Ciel asked. Across the cafeteria were the football boys, Sebastian looking longingly at his boyfriend.

"Why doesn't he ever sit with us? You're practically inseparable anyway."

Joker asked, Sebastian huffed

"For the _same_ reason you guys' girlfriends and boyfriends don't sit with us, because they're sitting with their _friends_."

Bard was confused

"Ciel is so quiet, why is he sitting with that loud girl and- _wait_ , isn't that the kid who let the _whole_ basketball team fuck him?"

Sebastian rolled his eyes

"Ciel is his own person, I guess. Lizzie is his cousin and no, Alois only had sex with _one_ of the players."

The dirty blond stared for a second too long.

"You _finally_ coming around?"

Agni joked. Bard cringed

" _No_ , I'm not gay. I don't even think about guys. Have you seen Paula? Oh my _God_ , no fucking _dude_ could-"

He turned to look back at Ciel's table. Alois Trancy locked eyes with his. The boy smirked and winked.

_Fuck._

❤

 

The whole football team was pissed that Paula would ever have the _audacity_ to cheat on Bard with Ciel's cousin. At first they were hostile against Ciel but Sebastian quickly told them to knock _that_ the fuck off. Now they were mad at the brunette, who was now dating the blonde girl. Bard fell into a weird angry depression, playing every game with extreme violence that could potentially get them _all_ in trouble. Nowadays Ciel was happily chatting away with Alois before and after the games. The blond had gotten a spot as their waterboy, and lord he'd be lying if he said he wasn't turned on by every individual member of the team. But Bard was his target. He'd get a gruff ' _hey_ ' from him every practice, an image of his sweating face alongside it. _Perfect_ jerk off material. 

 

"I can't wait to fuck him."

  
The bright blond said, staring hard at the boys as they went to change into their uniforms.

"Alois, I hear that he's still pretty upset about Paula. And, like I've said, he's straight."

Alois scoffed at his slate haired friend.

"Please, Ciel. I bet he thinks I'm cute. He says hi to me _everyday_."

Ciel rubbed at his temples

"He says hi to me, too. Saying hi isn't an indication of whether or not a person likes you."

Alois swatted his hand at him, hearing enough. _Today_ was the day he puts in his best efforts. He looked really good, too. His shorts were _way_ too short, plump ass being shown off in the _best_ way possible.

"Does the coach let you wear that?"

Alois laughed

"Sick bastard wants to fuck me, too."

Ciel made a gagging noise.

"He's such a creep, I can't say I'm suprised."

The blond nodded and swooned as the players made their way out.

" _Oh my God_ , Ciel. _Fuck_ , my dick would be standing up if these shorts weren't so tight. I'm gonna cum _right now_ , right _fucking_ now."

Ciel slapped his arm

"Shut the fuck up!"

He whisper yelled

"G-go do your water thing!"

Alois snickered and strut his way to his little table at the edge of the field.

"Damn, Alois, who are _you_ trying to impress?"

Sebastian asked, pulling him into a hug. He laughed

" _Nobody_ , it's just hot outside."

Bard came up to talk to Sebastian, offering a quiet ' _hey_ ' to Alois

"H- _hi_!"

He cleared his throat, cheeks turning pink due to him stuttering in front of the man of his dicks _dreams_.

"I might take awhile in the showers, I keep getting all distracted n shit..."

Sebastian pat his back sympathetically.

"It's cool, man. We all understand."

Bard nodded and walked off, eyes fixated on the ground. His heart was really broken, Alois supposed. Oh, well. _Still gonna get him to fuck_ me, he thought. Bard looked so fucking _sexy_ during the game, sweating and grunting and tackling people to the ground. Alois wanted to be pinned down by him like that. Maybe even in front of all those people, just have him rip his shorts off and fuck him _right there_ on the field. The dirty blond approached Alois after they won, panting heavily.

" _Water_."

He demanded, Alois was all too eager to give. Once the team went to the showers he licked his lips. Waterboy was _technically_ part of the team, he had free range to go inside. Alois decided to wait awhile, till only a few people were left in the showers. He made his way inside, two of the men leaving as he walked in. Only he and Bard were left.

"Hey, Bard."

He grunted and looked at the source of the voice. Alois wasn't even facing him, just stripping down to nothing. Bard's eyes shot away, like he had just witnessed a murder.

"Oh, hey."

He kept his voice quiet. His breath hitched when two skinny arms found their way around his neck.

"Mmm, I've heard a _lot_ about you, Bard."

The dirty blond just hummed.

"Heard you've got a big dick."

"Oh yeah? I've heard about you too."

' _Uh-huh_?'

He flung Alois off him, fists clenching when the little blond fucking smiled.

"Heard you're a _whore_."

That wiped the smirk off his face.

"I'm _not_."

When the stronger man didn't respond, Alois left. Bard couldn't help but think that from behind he kind of looked like a girl, that his ass was thick, and after those two thoughts, he remembered he hadn't done anything with anyone in two weeks.

" _Dammit_."

He groaned, fisted his cock. He tried so hard to think about a girl, _any_ girl, but when brunette hair turned blond he didn't do much to stop it. He came with a loud groan. It's not homo if he looks like a girl, right?

❤

 

He didn't expect Alois Trancy to be smart. Even if he did, he didn't expect Alois to be smart enough to be assigned his _tutor_. It was a nightmare. Ever since Bard called him a whore the little blond hardly spoke to him. Now though? He was stuck with having to invite the alleged whore to his tiny apartment to study _English_. 

 

"Okay, so poems use a lot of metaphors. Most the time when you read one, it's not gonna be too obvious."

 

Bard nodded despite not paying attention. Alois kept speaking, but Bard's attention went to his glossed lips. Then his mind went to a more dark place, like how he'd squeeze his hips while he fucked him, or how he'd tug his hair with his lips stretched around his cock, he wondered how Alois moaned. Was it pretty? Did he moan at all? 

 

"So, make a haiku."

 

That snapped him out of it. 

 

"A what?"

 

Alois sighed

 

"Are you _kidding_?"

 

Bard hesitated 

 

"...no...?"

 

The little blond stomped to where Bard was

 

"Stupid _fucking_ boys."

 

He grumbled

 

"Always only listen if it's about sex."

 

Bard wanted to push him away, tell him that that wasn't necessary, but Alois had already grabbed one of his hands and licked all the way up one of his fingers. 

 

"Haikus are measured in syllables."

 

He began, afterwards taking two of Bard's fingers all the way into his mouth before pulling away. 

 

"It starts..."

 

He licked five fingers, nipping and slurping. 

 

"With five syllables. _I am not a whore_."

 

He poked one finger for each syllable. Bard cringed at the memory of calling him that.

 

" _But I'd gladly suck you off_."

 

A kiss to Bard's neck.

 

"' _Cause you're really hot_."

 

Bard grunted and tipped his head back, heard a soft _thud_ when Alois got on his knees in front of him, the sound of his zipper coming undone made him even harder. Alois' hands were soft, like a girls. Once his jean shorts and boxers were around his ankles the little blond took Bard down his throat, no gag reflex. 

 

"Oh my _God_."

 

He said against it.

 

"It's so _big_."

 

He swallowed him again before coming back up 

 

"Has any girl been able to take _all_ of you like this?"

 

The way he suckled at the tip drove Bard _crazy_. 

 

"I'm _really_ good at this, but I'm sure you've already picked up on that."

 

_Finally_ Alois stopped talking and sucked his cock the right way. One of his soft hands moved to play with the quarterbacks testicals, a factor that _every_ girl he had been with left out. Alois was highly skilled, he wouldn't doubt that for a second. But as all good things do, it was coming to an end. He bucked up into the bright blond's _heavenly_ mouth, breath coming harder and harder. Alois chuckled and started bobbing his head faster, tongue caressing the tip with every bob upwards. He didn't realize that Alois was stuffing his own fingers inside himself until a high moan left his mouth, the _hottest_ moan he had ever heard. He couldn't see how that felt good for anyone, just basked in the glory that was Alois Trancy's studying methods. He grabbed the back of Alois' head and shoved him all the way down when he came, shooting into the back of his throat. The little blond swallowed and moaned one more time before cumming into his own boxers. 

 

"H-hah, _fuck_."

 

Alois said, out of breath. He pulled his hand out of his pants and readjusted himself, Bard pulled his boxers and pants back up. Alois grabbed his car keys and looked back at Bard before leaving. 

 

"Think you know what a haiku is now?"

 

_No homo_ , he swore to himself.

 

❤

 

Bard was going fucking insane. Two months. He hadn't had sex or gotten any action in _two months_ since his study session with Alois. As sure as he was that he could get a girl to hop on his dick at any second, he was craving Alois' talented tongue again. The second Alois walked into Bard's apartment he was pushed against the wall.

 

" _Need it_."

 

Bard grunted, kissing down the little blonds neck. Despite the tiny moans Alois emitted, he pushed Bard away. 

 

"If you're good I'll reward you."

 

Bard was the most attentive he had ever been. He was actually able to answer Alois' questions, even made a haiku. 

 

_My dick is so hard_  
_I really want to fuck you_  
_Not in a gay way_

 

Alois snorted. It was a haiku, though. He deserved some props for that. 

 

"Good job, Bard."

 

He complimented, standing and dropping his pants. The stronger man sighed with relief and moved to take his off too.

 

"I'm gonna show you something."

 

That stopped Bard from doing anything. Was Alois gonna let him fuck him or...?

 

"Gotta look in my backpack."

 

Bard raised an eyebrow as Alois rummaged through his bag. 

 

"I have condoms here...?"

 

Alois laughed so loudly, it made his erection flag a little bit.

 

"Maybe next time."

 

Sure, he was disappointed. But when Alois sat in his lap it was worth it. The bright blond grabbed three of his fingers and slathered them with lube. 

 

"It makes it better like this."

 

He stated. Bard was confused again but he didn't have much time to linger on that thought before Alois bent over the table in front of him. 

 

"Okay, so start with one finger, then you can add more."

 

Bard was actually nervous. He _never_ gets nervous. He swallowed his pride and slowly put one of his thick fingers inside Alois. The boy let out a quiet moan. 

 

"They feel even thicker like this. Okay, so now you can add another."

 

Once the second digit was inside he shook a slight bit. 

 

"S-so now you've gotta angle them a little bit like- _y-yeah, fuck_ , you got it."

 

Bard hit that spot without apologies. Then he took the initiative to put in the last finger. All three were inside the tightest heat he had ever felt, his dick was straining against his sweatpants. 

"Oh, oh _fuck_. L-like _that_ , like _that_!"

He was so noisy, it was amazing. 

 

"Mmm, _yeah, fuck._ Make me cum, Bard. I wanna- _wanna_ -"

 

A high whine left Alois' throat as his dick twitched and spurted onto Bard's table. The taller blond was mesmerized, in complete awe at the boy. 

 

" _Nnh_ , stop, _stop_."

 

Alois reached behind him to pull Bard's fingers out but the stronger man stopped him.

 

"Wait, wait, lemme just..."

 

He didn't finish his sentence, just pressed Alois' gspot again and watched him squirm in overstimulation. Bard shoved his pants down, jerking his cock at the sight of his fingers inside Alois _fucking_ Trancy. When the bright blond came a second time he didn't cum nearly as much, as he was pretty much drained. But he still shook and convulsed like it was the full deal. Bard pulled his fingers out and pushed Alois' shirt up his back, groaning before cumming on the back of his thighs. White splattered on Alois' skin was a gorgeous sight. Alois rolled onto his back on the table, surprised but pleased when Bard kissed him hungrily.

 

_Okay_ , Bard admitted to himself, _maybe some homo_. 

 

❤

 

The team was confused when Bard passed up the chance to hang out with them to talk to Alois before the game. 

 

"Are you nervous?"

 

Alois asked

 

"Not really. We can afford this loss considering we've done really well this season, and if we win that makes the count 23. So it's fine either way."

Alois nodded like he understood. He didn't, he didn't give two fucks about football. 

  
"You'll do great, Bard."

He whispered into the quarterbacks ear.

"Mmm, think you can come to my place after the game?"

Alois smirked

"Yeah, I can do that."

Alois stared at Bard the whole game, like he was some sort of _God_. He was so good at what he did and Alois wasn't even sure _what_ he did. He just knew that he looked good as fuck. When they won, the whole team started in awe when Bard ran to their waterboy and hugged him.

"Oh my God, _Bard_! You did _great_!"

The quarterback didn't say much but he did kiss Alois. Right there, in front of _everyone_. Alois smiled and kissed back, laughing when they pulled away from eachother.

"Can you still come over?"

"Mhm."

Once they got into Bard's car they were off. The 20 minute drive consisted of Alois jerking Bard off while he struggled to focus. When they were at Bard's apartment the bright blond was pinned to the wall, hickies being sucked into his neck.

"Sound so pretty when you moan, Alois."

Bard said against his neck.

"Nnh, bedroom, _now_."

The dirty blond nodded and got Alois to wrap his legs around his waist, carrying him into his bedroom with haste.

"Want you so fucking bad."

Bard mumbled, bit Alois' neck like it was meat and he was starving. They pulled their clothing off so fast that they couldn't remember when it happened. Once Bard's dick was actually prodding Alois' entrance he paused. When he pushed the tip inside the bright blond hissed and shoved his chest.

"Fuck, _sorry_ , sorry. I'm not exactly sure what I'm doing."

Alois laughed.

"I can tell. Go into my bag and grab the lube, kay?"

Bard nodded and left the room for a moment.

"Okay, got it."

"Put a bunch in your hand then like...jerk yourself off with it for a second."

Bard, although confused, did as Alois instructed him. After a moment the smaller boy grabbed his arm

"Whoa, whoa, there. Don't want you to finish before we've even _started_."

Bard smiled a bright smile at him.

" _Yeah_."

"Okay, so with the rest of it just finger me, but _don't_ make me cum. If you do, I'll kill you."

"Hmm, I guess you win."

Alois smiled and let his head hit the pillows. Bard's fingers felt so _fucking_ good. So good that Alois had to push him away again

"H- _hah_! Okay, _fuck_ , fuck me now."

The stronger man was so fucking excited, his dick was inside the little blond in a second.

" _Oh_ \- oh my _God_!"

So loud, so fucking loud. Bard fucked him through it, with the first few thrusts he was _already_ holding himself back. This was uncountably ths best sex he had ever had.

" _Fuck_ , you feel so _fucking_ good."

Alois whined beneath him, he wanted this for so long. He raked his nails down the football players back, making the man grunt and go harder. When Bard started grinding against Alois' prostate, though? _That's_ what set it off. In that _very moment_ Alois came without anything touching his dick. And the way he clamped down on Bard made him cum too, filling Alois up. His original plan was to pull out but he had no time. Afterwards, they laid on their sides, kissing one another until Bard pulled back.

_So I've been thinking_  
_Would you possibly date me?_  
_I really like you._

Alois smiled

"But no homo, right?"

"Shut the fuck up."

Bard laughed and kissed the younger boy. He opened his mouth to speak again

"Absolute full fucking homo."


	8. Hate Fucking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another highschool au

Charles Phipps was a colossal idiot. He had stupid friends, all jock morons. And his arch nemesis? Charles Grey. They were irritated with eachother ever since they could remember. But Grey was _smart_ , he knew just about everything that Phipps didn't.

"I don't get why you two dislike eachother so much."

Grey's best friend William said.

"I mean, considering how long you spent in the bathroom after he shoved you out of his way."

His face flushed at Will's words.

"I- I was on my phone! Don't be gross, dude."

The noiret laughed at his distress.

"I'm only kidding, jeez."

Grey huffed.

"Well, why do you hate Sebastian so much?"

Will rolled his eyes

"Cause he's my _stepbrother_. My dad deserves a better wife like, oh I don't know, my _mom_. Sebastian is _pathetic_ , simple as that."

It was Grey's turn to roll his eyes.

"Phipps is an idiot and he acts like he's the shit."

"The whole school except the two of us think he _is_."

Grey threw a pillow at the noiret.

"I'm tired."

He stated after throwing it.

"It's only 11:00!"

"Goodnight!"

Grey walked to his home, just one house over. He flopped onto his bed and groaned loudly, opening his phone and shamefully opening Instagram to look at Charles Phipps' Instagram.

_Just hanging w the fam_

His caption read, he was shirtless next to Ronald Knox. It was such a good picture. _Why does someone with such a good body have so little brain?_ Grey thought. It was incredibly frustrating. He threw his phone at the ground and fell asleep. Unfortunately for him, he woke up a couple hours later. His phone had a notification

_Phippphipphooray wants to message you!_

Fuck.

_Hey, sweet thing. Thanks for liking my pic from two weeks ago ;)_

Double fuck.

_ I didn't like it on purpose, don't flatter yourself. _

One thing he had come to learn about Phipps was that he texted back incredibly fast.

_Don't get feisty, babe. I was only teasing._

_ You're single handedly the most irritating person at our school. _

The next day at school, Grey was surprised when Phipps actually _confronted_ him.

"Hey."

He said gruffly, making the lankier man jump.

"What the fuck, man!"

Grey was already so fucking defensive.

"You think I'm irritating?"

He stepped closer, muscles flexed as he got up in Grey's face. The smaller man huffed and tried not to let his mouth water at the sight of the delicious biceps in front of him. He narrowed his eyes before speaking

"Yes."

Phipps slammed his hand onto the locker next to Grey's ear, the longer haired man winced.

" _Why_?"

He demanded.

"Because you're like a big stupid _dog_."

The muscular man growled.

"Who the _fuck_ do you think you're talking to? If I'm a dog then you're a little _pussy_."

Grey grimaced, luckily their bell rung.

"Get the fuck away from me."

"Let's settle this outside of school, then."

Grey tried not to let his boner be too obvious.

" _F-fine_. I'll text you my address when I'm home alone."

"I'll be waiting."

Grey was fighting his erection all day. When he got home he had the urge to jack off but, lucky and unlucky for him, he was alone.

_ Come over.  _

_Brt._

He sat panting on his couch for ten agonizing minutes before a loud knock came at his door. Once Grey opened the door he was met with Phipps' angry face.

"Wanna keep fuckin' talking about what a _dog_ I am?"

Grey laughed in his face.

"Well, I would, but you're so _dumb_ I don't think you'd remember what I said."

He yelped when he was pinned to his living room floor.

"Shut the fuck-"

Phipps stopped his sentence and smirked evilly when he felt something hard press against his thigh.

" _Wow_ , babe. Didn't know you were that turned on by me."

"Shut the _fuck_ up."

He tried and failed to hold back his whines when his pants were being pulled down, hardly any prep before Phipps entered him. Grey didn't mind, he liked the burn of the stretch that he felt. They grunted and groaned, Phipps grabbed the boys hips so hard that they'd be sure to bruise. The pace so rough that they moved up the floor with each thrust.

"Still some dog?"

"You're fucking me like a- _hnn_ , like an animal, so yeah."

Phipps straightened his back and wrapped a hand around Grey's throat, just wanting him to shut the fuck _up_.

" _Mmm_ , you're so tight, too bad you're fucking _annoying_."

Grey's face turned into one of pure anger.

"You call me a _dog_? You're all bark and no bite."

Grey squeezed his eyes shut and tugged at Phipps strong arm until he pulled away, allowing him to breathe properly once again, much to Phipps' annoyance. When Grey's face went back to it's regular color he came onto his own shirt.

"Aw, did babyboy already cum?"

" _Shut up_!"

He shouted, horrified when Phipps twitched inside him and thrusted at an even faster pace.

" _Shut up, shut up, shut up_!"

Grey started beating at Phipps' chest, and to his surprise, the muscular man actually stopped.

"Are you telling me to stop?"

_No_

"Yes."

Phipps groaned but still pulled out, but once out he bit down Grey's neck, jerking himself off above the lanky man.

"H- _hey_!"

Grey shouted, secretly biting back his moans at the strong man biting and sucking his neck. He felt Phipps' breathing become heavy, it was the hottest thing he had ever heard. His eyes rolled back when the man on top of him came, adding to the puddle on his shirt.

" _Wow_."

Grey said breathlessly, utterly astonished. Phipps let out a ' _mhm_ ', always so brute. Grey pulled his pants on

"I'm gonna go get into a different shirt, you should get home before someone sees us."

Phipps nodded and left the house with no protest, but not ten minutes later Grey got a notification on Instagram

_Same time tomorrow?_

_ Yeah, but let's do it in my bedroom next time. _


	9. Titfucking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ft femdom!Beast

"So I watched a video the other day."

Beast laid beside him, scrolling through her phone.

"Yeah? What about?"

Joker sighed and kissed her cheek

"It was a..."

His voice trailed for a moment.

" _Adult_ video."

" _We're_ adults."

"Y-yeah..."

He always got a little flustered when he was with her.

"I _really_ want to try it."

She turned to face him.

"How badly?"

"Like... _really_ badly. It looked like it'd feel so _good_ , I'm nearly jumping out of my skin."

She ruffled his hair, gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Okay, Joker. We can try it. What exactly _is_ it?"

"Uhh..."

He didn't want to say it. Seemed too gross, too vulgar.

"It's okay, baby. You don't have to be afraid to say what you want."

"The video called it titfucking."

He kept his voice small.

"Oh, yeah, I've heard about that."

"....and it's not weird...?"

"No, baby. C'mon."

She got onto her knees, worked on the buttons of her shirt.

"Wh- _now_?"

"Yes, now. Grab the lube while you're up."

Joker shakily did as he was told, he didn't expect her to be so okay with this. He thought she would think it's weird, but she didn't. She was the most understanding person in the world. Especially when it came to her boy.

"Well?"

She questioned, taking the lube from his hands.

"Oh, _shit_ \- yeah, sorry."

He unbuttoned his pants and let them drop to the floor along with his boxers, sighing when Beast's lips wrapped around him and took him down her throat. He whined with a high pitch, would be embarrassing if he was with anyone but Beast. She was amazing towards him, never made him feel self conscious or anything.

"Th-thank you."

She hummed around him, making his toes curl and knees temporarily lock. She pulled off with a soft ' _pop_ '. Her breasts were incredibly large, so large that Joker often found himself mezmerized like a child. Watching her spread lube in between the two mounds had him hypnotized.

"Okay, Joker."

He let out a shaky breath. She was always so fucking enticing. She put her hands on the outside of each breast, pushing them together some.

"You can start."

He nodded and hesitantly put the tip near the large masses, dick twitching against them as his desire grew stronger. Why didn't he bring this up sooner? Why didn't they ever try this before? He slid in between them with a heavy exhale.

"Hmm, is it any good, love?"

"Y _-yes_ , God."

He bucked up eagerly, whining and grunting as the warmth hugged his dick. Just being near Beast was enough to make him bust, this? This was a whole new ballgame.

"Aw, baby. You're doing so well."

He wanted to kiss her so badly. But with the way this felt he wouldn't allow himself to end it so soon, it was too good. He loved her with all his heart, she could _control_ him if she wanted. She usually bossed him around in the bedroom and that's it. He wore her sweaters and cuddled with her at any chance, wanting to be her good boy. She stuck her tongue out, allowing Joker to slide the sensitive tip onto the slick muscle. He could've came right then, but refused himself. She was so generous, suckling the tip with every thrust upwards. Joker pet Beast's hair fondly, careful not to pull or tug.

"Th- _thank you_ s-so much."

"Of course, baby. Gotta treat my boy, right?"

He let out a shaky ' _uh-huh_ '. Beast loved how he could be reduced to a blubbering mess without much effort, how he'd try his best not to beg but ultimately end up doing that anyway. He was her good boy, she was his best girl. Joker started going faster, no longer just enjoying the feeling but actually starting to go for his orgasm.  It surfaced in his abdomen, burning lowly and tying it into a knot.

"Don't cum yet, okay? Hold off for a little bit."

He nodded, biting his lip but continuing to drag his cock in between Beast's large breasts.

"Feels _really_ good."

"Good, I want you to enjoy yourself."

"I am, I _really really_ am."

He sped up and started panting at a constant rate, so much so thats Beast was worried that he might be getting close. He knew the punishment if he came too soon, so Beast just let him go for it. Usually the punishment was Beast tying his wrists behind his back, getting his cock hard again and putting a ring onto it, then riding him till she came at least _four_ times, not letting him get off afterwards. Joker (not so) secretly loved it, and sometimes he'd cum too soon on purpose just for that specific form of treatment.

"Mmm, babyboy, you can finish whenever you want."

He whined and sped up once more. The feeling of his dick being caressed like this was everything, especially with the addition of Beast's warm mouth. It was wonderful, he decided that he'd like to do it way _way_ more often. She didn't seem against it, she actually almost seemed like she enjoyed it as much as he did. Of course he knew that wasn't true. All the pleasure was being filtered to him, but Beast liker to make Joker feel good, she was incredibly generous. Joker's thrusts became very sloppy, he brought in one breath before whining and stuttering, spilling into his girlfriends mouth. She swallowed and  stood.

"Lay down for a bit, I'm gonna go take a shower."

He sleepily nodded and laid on their bed, waiting patiently for her to return before sleeping. When she came back into the room he smiled a big sleepy smile. She climbed into the bed

"C'mon, be my little spoon."

He turned over and grabbed her hand when she pulled his body close to hers.

"Do you want me to...?"

She smiled against his neck.

"No, baby. I handled it. Go to sleep okay? Be sure to dream of me."

He nodded and finally allowed himself to slip into sleep, his girl giving him kisses all over his face, smile plastered on his lips.


	10. Hair Pulling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ft somnophilia

"Sebastian was on my ass today."

Bard sighed, Finny in his lap.

"He always is, yeah? You're a good chef, Bard."

"Yeah."

He buried his nose into Finnian's hair, breathed in deeply.

"It's just really hard sometimes, you know?"

His voice strained, tried to hold back tears. His dam broke when Finnian turned a little more to completely face him. Finny kissed him and wrapped his skinny arms around Bard's neck.

"It's okay, Bard."

He whispered against his boyfriends neck.

"I _know_ , it just still _sucks_ to be told that every little thing I do is wrong."

Finny carded his fingers through Bard's hair.

"You're good at a lot of things, and Sebastian is just a perfectionist. It's _okay_ , Bard."

Bard leaned back and pulled Finny down to lay on his chest. The small boy listening to the dirty blonds heartbeat with content, breathing against his neck. He waited for Bard's breath to even out.

"You alright now?"

"Mhm."

Bard sounded like he was about to fall asleep, so Finny blanketed his tiny body on top of him and slept with him.

❤

 

Finnian woke up on his hands and knees, with his pants on the floor, ass chock full of cock, hair being pulled back so far that his forehead almost faced the ceiling. 

 

" _Hnn_ , B-Bard..."

 

He whined, still confused and tired. The man behind him grunted and moved to kiss his neck. 

 

"Sorry, baby. I dreamt about you and _had_ to have you."

 

Finnian tried his best to nod but ended up having to moan to show his approval. His thick hair all bundled up in Bard's large calloused hand was such a hot thought for Finny. The first time Bard pulled Finnian's hair was on accident. They were watching a horror movie and, embarrassingly, Bard tensed and jumped, tugging the blond hair in the process. Finnian gave the most eager blowjob of his life that night, sucked Bard's cock like his life depended on it. The stronger man never hesitated to pull the boy's hair anymore, knowing damn well he liked it. 

 

"H- _hah_! Bard, _hnn_."

 

Bard sped his thrusts, dragging the tip of his cock against Finny's prostate. The boy dug his nails into the couch cushion. 

 

"Want it, baby?"

 

Finny moaned and tears fell into the couch. Bard finally let go of his hair so the boy could recollect his thoughts. Finnian let his face fall against the soft cushion. Bard slowed down. 

 

"You alright, sweetest?"

 

Finnian nodded, his boyfriend gripped his small hips and sped up once again. The small boy could hardly breathe, let alone speak. 

  
"Oh my _God_ , Finn. Could do this all day."

Finny drooled onto the fabric, cringing at the damp spot he left. His dick twitched in effort to cum, Bard groaned above him, so fucking hot. The boy panted when Bard's fingers were in his hair again, gently tangling then eagerly pulling. Finny's eyes faced the ceiling once again, bundle of nerves being rubbed constantly by his big strong boyfriend. Sometimes Finny could swear that he could cum by just touching Bard's flexed muscles. He was in a state of awe at how soft the man could be on the inside while being so tough on the outside.

" _Mm_ , Finn, love you."

Finny wanted so badly to say that he loved him back, but his brain was short circuiting. He tapped on Bard's arm twice.

_Safe word._

Two taps meant slow down, three meant stop.

Bard let go of his boys hair and slowed his thrusts _immediately_.

"Are you okay, baby? Do you want to stop?"

Always such a gentleman.

"N-no, _fuck_. I just, _hnn_ , let me..."

He turned his little body underneath Bard so he was on his back.

"Like this?"

" _Yes_ , oh my _God_."

He squirmed and ran his hands down Bard's back, eyes squeezed shut.

"Yeah, okay."

Bard thrusted harsher into his boy, in turn making Finny cry out and tremble. He slid his arm underneath Finnian's head and once again tugged at the blond locks.

"Know how much you like this."

He grunted into Finnian's ear, pulling harder, partly to emphasize, partly just to fuck with him. Either way, the boy moaned and sobbbed.

"You're such a good _fucking_ boy."

Finny nodded, letting Bard do whatever he wanted to him. The man was rough but not so rough that Finny was scared, he trusted Bard with his life. Would take a bullet for the man, even though he cried if he stubbed his toe.

"You want me to cum inside you? Fill you up, make you mine?"

Finnian let ouf a choked sob ' _yes_!' He cried. Bard debated jerking his boy off, but in the end he decided it'd be more fulfilling to make him cum untouched. Whenever he did it was an amazing sight. Finny's eyes shut tight, toes curled, fists clenched. If he jerked him off the payoff was a bit less, but hey, making Finny cum was a reward in itself.

" _Love_ seeing you cry like this."

He would never make Finny cry with sadness on purpose. Finnian was his babyboy, he'd protect him with everything. All he had was Finnian's too.

"Wanna _cum_ , Bard."

" _Mmm_ , you can whenever you want."

The boy's eyes rolled back moment, then fixated on his boyfriends evil grin. It was so sexy, and the way the mans abs were tensing was a _heavenly_ sight.

" _Uhh_ , fuck."

Finnian came in that moment.

" _Oh_ , baby. You look _so_ good like this."

Bard cooed, he then kissed Finny's face, even though his mouth was hanging open and unable to kiss back. He moved his lips down to the boy's neck and sucked hickies into his neck, marking him up. He let go of Finny's hair in favor of his little hip so he could thrust harder. He stuttered and gasped

" _Finny, fuck_ , fuck, _yeah_."

Finny shook when he felt the warm liquid spill into him, Bard's hands squeezing unforgivably on his hips. Bard collapsed next to Finny, slowly stroking his hair.

"Feel any better?"

The boy asked, clearly sleepy.

" _Mhm_. Won't let Sebastian bother me ever again."

"Good."

Bard smirked when he gently tugged on Finnian's hair, pulling a broken moan from the sweet boy.

"Round two?"


	11. Cross Dressing

"Are you sure? I look kind of... _dumb_ in this thing."

Alois scoffed.

"Are you joking? You look _really_ good."

Ciel stood in a huge pink dress, long hair of his wig tied into pigtails, very elegant and pretty.

"I...I don't know. It's kind of weird for me to be dressed as a girl."

"Shut _up_ , let's do your nails next!"

Ciel reluctantly sat in front of Alois and allowed him to do his nails ridiculously long.

"These aren't _practical_!"

"Who cares about practical! They're pretty!"

Ciel huffed and stared at Alois like he was evil.

"You _want_ Sebastian to like you, don't you?"

The blunet flickered his eyes at his best friend.

"Y-yeah..."

"Then let me do my thing. If I could get Claude to fuck me, then you can get Sebastian to fuck you."

He sighed in defeat, Alois was right. Sebastian was straight, and maybe this way he'd at _least_ have Sebastian's body, but not his heart.

"Yeah, okay..."

Alois smiled and did his makeup, he was irritating but to his credit he was an artist at this craft.

"Ta-da!"

He singed, showing Ciel all the work he's put in.

"It...looks _really_ good."

"I know! I'm great at what I do."

Ciel didn't scold him for being pompous because he was _right_ , he looked really nice thanks to Alois.

"I... _thank you_ , Alois."

The blond smiled and ruffled Ciel's hair.

"No problem, bestie! Now, how about shoes?"

Ciel laid on his tummy, scrolling through Sebastian's instagram for at least twenty minutes before his blond friend said ' _aha_!'

"How 'bout these?"

Cute pink flats, Ciel shrugged.

"They'd go with the dress, I think."

He really didn't know a lot about this stuff.

"They totally _would_! They're really cute, give me one of your feet."

Ciel lifted one foot and Alois slipped the shoe on.

"Fits really well!"

"Cool."

Alois looked around the room as if to see what else they could do.

"Only one more thing left!"

He exclaimed, Ciel raised an eyebrow.

"What might that be?"

The blond opened his phone and scrolled through his photos settling on the image to show Ciel.

"Ow, I feel sorry for whoever would have to take that."

"It's _Sebastian's_ dick."

Ciel's eyes widened.

"H-how do you _have_ that?!"

Alois shrugged

"It went around school for a second."

The blunet's face dropped and he huffed, clearly upset that he didn't get the picture.

"It's _fine_ , Ciel. I'll send it to you."

"Oh, _okay_. Is that the last piece of the puzzle? Can I go to the party now?"

"No _way_ , buddy!"

Ciel was visibly irritated.

"Well _what_ , then?"

"Oh, my dear Ciel. There's _no way_ you'll be able to take him. He's a big stupid boy, he won't prep you. So let me."

" _What_?!"

Alois scoffed and pushed Ciel onto his back, the boy red faced and nervous.

"A-Alois! This isn't necessary!"

"It _is_ , let me?"

Another sigh.

" _Fine_."

The blond grinned and pushed Ciel's dress up to his waist, the blunet letting his head fall against the pillow.

" _Okay_ , so when he gets into bed with you, you can _probably_ let him know that you have a dick. He'll be too horny to deny you, he's a _boy_."

Ciel nodded, heard the cap of the bottle of lube pop.

"You could also have the lights off and he'll fuck you either way. But I'd suggest the former."

Alois laughed slightly when his best friend whined due to sticking two fingers in Ciel's body.

"If you _really_ want him to fall in love with you, let him cum inside you. He'll follow you like a dog."

Ciel tried to hold back his moans when three of the blonds skinny fingers pressed against his prostate, failing immensely.

"I don't want to make you mad, but like, your dick is _really_ small. You'll pass perfectly as a girl, you could probably even get hard and nobody would notice."

Ciel didn't take offense to what was true. His dick was only three inches, not really embarrassing when he was always the one getting fucked. Alois jackhammered against Ciel's sweet spot, watching him squirm and draw in shallow breaths. The blunet whined when Alois withdrew his fingers.

"Wh- _what_?"

"Give me a second."

The blond rummaged through his closet for what felt like a century to Ciel. When he finally came back, it was with a nine inch dildo.

" _Alois_!"

"I know, it's not _quite_ as big as Sebastian, but it'll do."

"Have you _used_ that?!"

"Yeah, but I clean it really well."

The blond lubed the toy up before stuffing it into his best friend, the blunet making a face of pain.

"It hurts, Alois."

"Try to relax, I'll go slower."

Ciel breathed deeply and slowly but surely got the whole thing in. Alois thrusted it slowly, letting Ciel feel the full thing before he started angling it against his prostate.

"If Sebastian doesn't hit this spot then just angle your hips a little. And if he goes for it _directly_ then he's probably had sex with a guy before."

Ciel huffed a laugh before whining lowly, it felt _really_ good. He shut his eyes and imagined that it was Sebastian that was fucking him. _That_ amped things up some, he clutched the sheets (to the best of his ability) and moaned openly, sweetly. Alois liked the new boldness of his friend. He thrusted the toy in harder and took note of Ciel's reactions, he had no doubts that Sebastian would fall in love with the way he sounded. He was adorable, really. Almost like a cute kitten, if you looked over the fact that he was getting fucked with a fake cock. Ciel's dick was turning red at the tip, twitching and ready to cum. He started panting harder and whining more consistently.

"At this point, you'll have Sebastian wrapped around your finger. _Believe_ me, he's gonna love you."

Ciel nodded rapidly, but just before he was gonna cum, Alois pulled the dildo away.

" _Alois_! What the _fuck_?!"

"You gotta save that for Sebastian."

He said plainly. He helped Ciel put his outfit back together before fixing his wig.

"Now, go get that big idiot to fuck you."

Ciel nodded and was on his way.


	12. Pet Play

"Come here, kitty."

Sebastian cooed, beckoning his boy towards him. After a long day at work, Ciel was extra affectionate. The slate haired boy came crawling towards Sebastian's towering body.

"Hi, mister!"

"Hi, kitten."

Ciel rubbed his face against Sebastian's legs like a cat would, silently begging for attention. The noiret crouched down and pet Ciel's head before giving him a quick kiss.

"Did you make dinner for your master, baby?"

Ciel excitedly nodded.

"Mhm mhm! D'ya wanna eat?"

" _Yes_ , I'm starving."

If the boy was deep into his subspace then he'd eat out of a bowl on the floor.

"Do you want your food dish tonight, kitty?"

Ciel nodded. He made salmon while Sebastian was gone.

"Looks delicious. Thank you, sweetest."

Once everything was on a plate (and for Ciel, in a bowl) they sat down. Next to Sebastian, Ciel was on his hands and knees, eating his food directly from the dish. Whenever the noiret reached a hand down and pet Ciel's head the boy leaned into the touch.

"Cute kitty, you want some attention, huh?"

Ciel smiled up at him, nodded happily, cheeks full.

"Good boy, not speaking with your mouth full, so polite."

The boy nudged his hand to silently as for more petting. Who could say no?

"Finish your food then we can cuddle, okay?"

Ciel didn't speak but continued eating, ready for all his pettings. Sebastian always pet him until he fell passed out, lulled into sleep by the gentle touches and warm body around him. The noiret loved watching his boy smile in his sleep, unconsciously holding Sebastian's hand everytime the man laced his fingers with him. Cute little kitty, always purring for his master, always so affectionate and so so sweet. Sebastian was always to thankful that he had a good boy by his side at all times. Once they finished dinner Ciel started circling Sebastian, whining and mewing for his master to get up and give him love.

"Okay, okay. Just let me put these up."

Ciel made his way to their bedroom, curled into a ball and waited for his master.

"Aw, look at my boy."

He cooed, stepping faster towards him to cuddle him.

"Thank you, mister."

"Of course, baby.

Sebastian let Ciel lay his little body on his chest, nuzzling his face into his neck. So cute, so fucking cute. Sebastian thanked whatever God there was for giving him a kitten as cute as Ciel. He scratched the kitty's scalp, a happy mewl escaping him in the process. Ciel picked his head up to look at Sebastian for a moment, eyes wide and almost begging.

"D'ya have t'work tomorrow?"

Sebastian poked his boys' nose.

"Nope, tomorrow will be a me and you day, kitty."

The way Ciel's eyes lit up made a wide smile appear on Sebastian's face.

"Yay! Thank you, mister! _Thank you_!"

The boy placed a kiss onto Sebastian's lips, so happy that he'd spend the day with his favorite man.

"It's no problem at all, kitten."

The raven haired man was clearly sleepy, eyes blinking rapidly and body falling a bit slump. Ciel nosed at his chin every so often to try and coax more affection out of the man. At one point, Sebastian had gotten so sleepy that he didn't even notice his shorts being pulled down. He only noticed something was happening when he felt little kitten licks on his cock.

"Mmm, baby..."

He said groggily. Ciel took half of it down his throat, staring eagerly at his masters face, waiting for Sebastian to make eye contact with him.

"Oh, _fuck_."

The man said, hit with a new wave of energy. He looked down to see Ciel's big blue eye locking with his brown ones. Ciel smiled and sunk further down, swallowing the large length with ease. He had done this plenty of times to be good at it.

" _Unf_ , _yeah_. Just like that, kitty."

Sebastian let his head thump back onto the pillow, fingers tangling into Ciel's pretty slate hair.

"Yeah, _yeah_ , gotta make master cum now, baby. Gotta, _oh fuck_ , gotta finish what you started."

Ciel hummed around the mans length, vibrations traveling up Sebastian's spine. Ciel was so good, so fucking good.

"Good boy, good kitty."

He praised, wanting to not sound so desperate. But at the end of it all, he didn't care so much. Ciel wouldn't judge him for something like this, wouldn't judge him in general. He loved his kitty, and his kitty loved him.

"Keep, keep doing _that_. And maybe if you, _yeah_ , you got it."

Ciel's little tongue started moving at the underside of Sebastian's cock, driving the man _insane_ with lust. The slate haired boy had a way with doing that, he was _very_ good at it. Sebastian didn't have the energy to fuck his boys face, so he let the kitty suckle him down at his own pace. His fingers got increasingly tighter in Ciel's hair, the boy took that as a sign that he was doing well.

"Mmm, baby."

Sebastian groaned, enjoying himself thoroughly. His hips tweaked up into Ciel's mouth, pushing in and out little by little.

"Oh, oh _fuck_."

He groaned, he was so close.

"You gonna swallow, baby?"

Ciel hummed a small ' _mhm_ ', always so enthusiastic.

"Good boy."

By now Sebastian had spread his fingers out so he was holding the back of Ciel's head, making him bob up and down at a bit of a faster pace. The slate haired boys cute little claws dug into his thighs slightly, not that Sebastian minded. He grunted one last time before holding Ciel's head down, cumming down his throat.

"H- _hah, fuck_ , good kitty."

Ciel locked his eye with Sebastian's as he swallowed, afterwards kissed his way up Sebastian's body, ending right at his lips.

"Mmm, baby, do you want me to..."

His voice drifted as he fell back into sleep.

"Nuh-uh, we can do more tomorrow."

Sebastian hummed and subconsciously pulled his kitty towards him a bit more, cuddling and petting him until he fell asleep. If he had the ability to, he'd purr.


	13. Gags

Claude kissed Alois' forehead.

"Morning, sunshine."

Alois smiled and moved closer to his fiancé.

"Hi."

His voice was small with tiredness. He stretched his small body out and wrapped it around Claude. Mornings with him were something to die for, in his opinion.

"Sleep well?"

Alois hummed a " _mhm_ " and nuzzled into the noirets neck.

"You're cute."

"Duh."

"Ah-ah, watch your mouth."

Alois tutted

"This mouth is why you proposed."

"Just your mouth? Nothing to do with your good looks or your smartness?"

"Nope."

Claude chuckled and resigned the fight, opting to pet Alois' head and kiss all over his face.

"You're a sap."

Alois told him.

"Sap for my fiancé, yeah."

"Lucky for you, I have a sweet tooth."

Always so playful. Claude loved that about Alois, how carefree and in the moment he always was.

"Hungry?"

Claude asked

"Is that even a question at this point?"

The noiret laughed.

"Lay here, then. I'll be back in a second."

Alois was so lazy, but still a glutton. Claude spoiled him way too much. Always said " _I love you, let me take care of you"_ and never let Alois take no for an answer. Claude returned to their bedroom with a bowl of cereal.

"Mmm, you're too good to me."

Claude laughed and sat next to his love

"Uh-huh, eat your breakfast."

"Okay, mom."

They laughed and leaned over to each other and shared a quick peck on the lips. Alois happily ate his cereal, slurping the milk along with it.

"Give me a sec."

The blond demanded, walking to the kitchen and setting his dishes in the sink, then going to the bathroom to brush his pretty white teeth. When he got into the bedroom he dropped his boxers

"A-Alois...?"

"Oh, right. Forgot to ask."

He said nonchalantly

"Let's have sex."

Claude could've choked.

" _Fuck_ , okay."

Alois snickered when he was pinned onto the bed, always so cocky.

" _Wait_ \- I know it's kinda early, but can we use the gag?"

Claude chuckled breathlessly

" _Yeah_ , we can do that."

The gag looked so good on Alois. The black straps and bright red ball against his pale skin and stretched out lips was a glorious sight. Claude was already straining against his pants just thinking about it, Alois was the hottest boy in the world, and he was lucky enough to marry him. Sometimes he still couldn't believe that he had said yes.

"Hey, Claude? Enough staring, gag me up."

He demanded with a snarky tone, so sassy and somehow so sweet.

"Yes, your highness."

Alois opened wide and let Claude put the rubber ball in his mouth, pink lips  spread around the fire engine red of the ball. Claude fastened the straps, making sure the gag was properly on the little blond.

"Mmm, you look so good."

He grumbled, grabbing Alois' ass and groaning when something shiny caught his eye.

" _Fuck_ , I can't believe you."

Alois was sporting a buttplug, sparkling ruby red heart at the end.

"Did you put this in in the bathroom? Is that why you took so long?"

The raven haired man questioned, pressing his thumb onto the heart, pushing it slightly deeper. Alois moaned, wanton ' _mhm_ ' emitting from his body.

"You're dirty."

He declared, reeling a hand back just to crash it against Alois' plump backside. He groaned when it jiggled from the force. Claude grabbed and squeezed it, the fat squishing out from in between his fingers.

" _Wow_ , your ass is so fucking fat."

Alois moaned and pushed back, shoving his ass further onto his hands.

"Mmm, since you're plugged, you think you'll be alright if I just fuck you now?"

Alois moaned and nodded, letting his face fall into the pillow and arching his back. Claude slowly pulled the plug out, a soft ' _pop_ ' once it was fully out.

" _Fuck_ , practically _gaping_ for me, baby."

Alois backed up further, groaning when Claude spat right onto his hole. He pulled his cock out of his boxers, rubbing the tip right against Alois' entrance. The blond was almost crying, it was too early for all this teasing. Claude chuckled at his boys' whines, loving how he had enough power to turn the most bratty boy into a quivering mess, practically jumping out of his pretty pale skin. He popped the head of his dick inside his boy, the heat already constricting around him. The man pushed himself the rest of the way in, already so eager to just fuck into him and cum inside. He thrust harshly, slamming into his boys prostate. Alois tried to cry out, sounds muffled by the rubber ball. Claude picked up a steady pace, grasping his hips with a tight grip, it didn't matter, Alois loved when Claude bruised him like that. It was like a claim mark that only they could find, Alois wanted to keep each and every one of them.

"Yeah, _fuck_. You're the tightest boy I've ever fucked."

He laughed when the blond hummed ' _mhm_ ', having to stop for a moment.

"You're such an asshole."

Claude wheezed out, laughing ceasing slightly. He choked on his laughter when Alois moved his body to slam against Claude's cock, doing some of the work. The raven haired mans eyes met the ceiling when the heat on his dick moved insistently. Alois moaned nonstop at this point, making his fiancé groan in pleasure. Claude straightened himself out and fucked him properly. He leaned over the blond while he fucked him, sucking hickies into his neck. Alois whined loudly when he came, ribbons of white shooting over the sheets. When he came, he constricted around Claude's length, causing the man to follow extremely soon after. When he came down from his high he undid the straps around Alois' head.

"H-holy _fuck_."

Were his first words after such an intense session. They fell onto the bed once more, Claude pulling Alois close.

"When we wake up again, we should take a shower, and I'll suck your cock."

"Mmm, deal."

Claude agreed sleepily, letting slumber overtake him. All his dreams were filled with Alois, and he loved that.


	14. Cunnilingus

Paula and Lizzie laid together in their bed, just cuddling away. Lizzie was so small and sweet, Paula could eat her up.

"How are you, love?"

"M'good."

Lizzie said sleepily.

"That's good, sweet girl."

Paula let Lizzie sleep for awhile. Getting up to take a shower. She hummed happily, always so thankful that she had a cute girlfriend like Lizzie. The blonde was so helpful, she knew how to do makeup very well, decorated the house, and was just a generally good person. Paula was proud of her love, wanting to give her joy and no hurt. That's all Lizzie ever wanted, she had cried enough to span over 100 lifetimes, the brunette decided that it was her job to make her as happy as possible. Lizzie was her top priority, although she was a handful. She whined a _lot_ , and _a lot_ is an understatement. She would get angry if they didn't coordinate their clothing, their pillows, _anything_. Sometimes it drove Paula crazy. But with all the bad is some good, as Lizzie was a great listener, cuddler, and overall a good girlfriend. Paula stepped out of the shower, putting on some freshly dried pajamas. She threw a blanket in the dryer as well for Lizzie, knowing she loved warm blankets. And who didn't?

"Paula..."

Lizzie said tiredly in their doorway.

"Hi, ladybug."

"What are you doing?"

"I just took a shower."

Lizzie nodded

"Come on, sweetest, let's go sit on the couch."

She said, the blonde moving her little body to the couch, still not fully awake. Paula wrapped her in the freshly dried blanket, making her warm in an instant. To add to that, she sat Lizzie on her lap as well, the brunette squeezed her girlfriend against her chest, resulting in a happy sigh.

"That's what I like to hear."

Lizzie mumbled something incohearant, placing a kiss to Paula's collarbone.

"You're cute."

The brunette said

"And you're smart."

"How?"

"You acknowledged that I'm cute."

Lizzie smirked, always so sassy.

"That mouth is gonna get you in trouble one day."

"Oh? And what about it?"

The blonde challenged. Paula laughed and shoved Lizzie to the side

"I could fight you in a second."

She declared.

"And I'd win!"

Lizzie argued, laughing harder.

"You think so?"

"Yes!"

"Mmm...fine, you're probably right. But _only_ because I would let you."

Lizzie kissed her girlfriend, laughing into her mouth.

"You're so funny."

The blonde complimented.

"Finally, an _actual_ compliment."

"Oh, whatever!"

They both laughed on the couch. That was arguably the best part about their relationship, they way they could make each other laugh without much effort.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Another kiss. They couldn't imagine life without each other, and they were thankful that they'd never have to. They had established time and time again that they were soulmates, and no matter what happened, they'd always pull through. Lizzie shrugged the blanket off her shoulders, feeling too restricted in her movement. Paula just laughed breathlessly.

"Too hot?"

"Being on your lap? Always."

Paula pulled her closer, kissing the top of her forehead. Lizzie grinned and dropped to her knees, pulling a surprised gasp from her bigger girlfriend.

" _Lizzie_."

She moaned deeply. The blonde laughed and pulled her girlfriends pants down, kissed up her thigh, right near where Paula wanted it most. Lizzie, however, took the time to suck hickies into her leg.

"You're a good girl."

She moaned, petting blonde locks in the meantime.

"Mmm, thank you."

The little blonde said, kissing further upwards. Paula let her head dip back and face the ceiling, ready for what was to come. Lizzie licked a stripe upwards, circling and swirling around the sensitive nerves. Paula's legs were already trembling slightly. The blonde was so enthusiastic when she ate out, did it like it was her job.

"Best girl."

The brunettes voice had gotten marginally higher, but Lizzie noticed the difference nonetheless. Paula always enjoyed when Lizzie did this, and it wasn't scarce. They ate each other out often, just a feat of two sexually active girls in a relationship. Sometimes they branched out and did other things, but this was by far their favorite. It felt really good and didn't require much effort, as they both had _plenty_ of practice.

"K-keep goin'."

Paula demanded, stuttering for a moment. That usually happened whenever they had sex, so it was nothing new. Lizzie just chuckled against the brunettes clit, causing vibrations to run up and down Paula's spine. She moaned out, shoving her pussy further onto Lizzie's tongue, _really_ getting into it. The blonde made no defense to it, just continued to eat her out with enthusiasm. Always enthusiastic, that Lizzie. Paula pet the blondes hair with fondness, loving the pleasure that was coursing through her veins.

" _Nnn, Lizzie_."

She placed her hand in Lizzie's hair, tempted to pull, but refusing herself that. She never wanted to hurt Lizzie. At least not significantly, maybe a little spanking here and there but nothing really beyond that. Lizzie moaned while eating Paula out, loving the way she tasted. ' _my favorite meal_ ' she'd say sometimes. Paula wouldn't put up an argument, because Lizzie was her favorite meal as well. The brunette finally allowed herself to tug slightly, nothing too hard. Lizzie's pigtails made it simple to grab, not like if her hair was down. Paula was visibly shaking now, breathing extremely heavily.

" _L-Lizzie_!"

She exclaimed, things closing around the blondes head. Lizzie only chuckled and continued, determined to make her cum. And Paula wasn't too far off, merely moments away from doing just that. Lizzie could tell by her breathing, her moaning, her shaking thighs. All the telltale signs of a woman near orgasm.

"G- _gonna_...!"

Oh, that was also a sign too. Paula shook almost violently as she came, drenching Lizzie's tongue and mouth speedily. Lizzie smiled and stood, sitting back onto her girlfriends lap.

"Your turn to sleep."

The blonde said, Paula nodded and drifted off. Lizzie couldn't possibly be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr @kuroshitdrabbles !


End file.
